The present invention relates to a door stop which is particularly useful as a child safety device.
Each year a large number of people, particularly children, are injured when their hands or fingers are crushed by a closing door. Children are extremely susceptible to injuries of this nature because of their inquisitive nature and diminutive size and strength combine to create many potentially dangerous situations. While many accidents occur which only cause relatively minor pain and bruises, other injuries involving relatively heavy doors can cause broken bones or even permanent disfigurement of the child.
Many items have been developed to prevent doors from either opening or closing. The typical door stop usually includes a weighted item which is placed on the floor near the door to keep the door in either an open or closed position. These devices, however, can easily be moved by the child and therefore are not very reliable or safe. An improved door stop which is easy to use would be a welcome addition in the field of child safety devices.